


Into the West

by WanderingAlice



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo travels with the elves into the undying lands in the west. What, or more specifically who he finds there is more than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the West

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the final Hobbit movie today, and kind of had to do this... I may or may not be considering writing a slashy interpretation of Thorin and Bilbo's relationship... but it would be a side project only, and not updated frequently, if at all.
> 
> This is set after the events of Lord of the Rings, after Bilbo embarks on the journey to Valinor. I fudged the Tolkien mythology some, to allow other races than elves (who weren't ring bearers) to enter the Undying Lands. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

For Bilbo, the trip from the Grey Havens was a long time in coming. He had lived a life far longer than any other of his kind, unnaturally extended by his possession of the One Ring. Now, with his nephew at his side, it was at last time to pass from Middle Earth. As the ship pulled further and further from the shore, the years fell away from them as if they had never been. A week into the voyage, Frodo turned around to look at Bilbo, and gasped. Then he brought Bilbo to a mirror, and Bilbo gasped too. Staring back at him wasn’t the aged hobbit he’d seen in his reflection for ages now. It was the young hobbit he had been so many, many years ago, the one who left Bag End without a pocket handkerchief and followed Thorin Oakenshield on his journey to reclaim Erebor. It had been so long since then, but he could still remember it all with perfect clarity- the dwarves appearing at his home, the map, the trolls, seeing Rivendell for the first time, Beorn, being captured first by spiders and then the Wood Elves, riding the barrels down the river to Laketown, the Lonely Mountain, Smaug, the battle of five armies… and how it all ended. Thorin. Most of all, he remembered Thorin. It had been so, so long, and not a day had gone by that he hadn’t thought of him. There was a reason why he had never married, and it wasn’t what anyone else thought- it was because he had already met the one person who made him feel most alive, who fit into his life and his heart as if they were cut from the same cloth. And he had lost him, first to Dragon Sickness, and then to an enemy’s blade.

Eventually, they came within sight of Valinor, the Undying Lands, and the ship pulled into a small port identical to the one they had left. And there was a welcoming party. Glad cries echoed in the air as many of the elves jumped from the ship, running to embrace those they had not thought to see again. With them came people Bilbo had known, humans, hobbits, elves and dwarves- all those whose valiant acts in life had earned them a place in Valinor. And when the joyous meetings were finished, and Bilbo turned around, he saw two more dwarves whom he thought dead- the youngest of Thorin’s company, who had passed through so many adventures with him. They hugged, greeting each other in the manner of old friends who have not met in a very long time, and then Fili and Kili stepped aside, revealing a view of a hill some distance away, and a lone figure standing there, waiting.

“He’s waiting for you,” Kili said, and smiled. Bilbo ran. And there he was, the one Bilbo had been missing every day for over 80 years. Bilbo didn’t know which one of them reached for the other first, but for the first time in forever, he was once again enfolded in those strong arms, held close, while Thorin whispered dwarvish phrases into his ears. Once again, he felt loved, cherished, and safe. And this time, here in the Undying Lands, there would be no death to part them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Into The West](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078942) by [Shizukesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/pseuds/Shizukesa)




End file.
